


Soul x Reader~ Stein's Sister

by Kisa_san



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really should rewrite this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul x Reader~ Stein's Sister

god! a man with bright, bright red hair and brown green eyes. he had been drinking at the bar you worked at and wouldnt keep his hands off your ass and tits in your skinny jeans and tee that said 'scythe bar and grill'. "look dude! my body isnt your play thing! wait what!? mr. sprit?!" you screamed, your teacher was getting handies and worse yet getting his hands all over you!

"dad!" a blonde chick with pig tales screamed at sprit. "what the hell?! get your hands off her!" 

he stopped and looked at her "oh baby girl you came to see daddy!" he said like a school girl only with a slur.

"no! i came by to get my death scythe and my friends" she yelled back it was only you, a kid with white hair and a head band that said 'soul eater' on it, a kid with spiky black hair, the bar tender, some kid with black hair and white stripes on it who was rearanging all your tables, two chicks wearing the same thing, and a chick with a massive rack, so the yelling was extremely uncalled for. "soul! you skipped out on your night to cook! ive been waiting for an hour!"

"come on maka loosen up this joints got the best food in town" soul said smoothly

"thank you so much for getting mr.sprit off me" you said quitely. "anything you order tonight is on the house"

"oh thanks, fine soul ill eat here" she said pulling out a stool and looking at the menu. "ill have a burgar" she said handing the menu back to you. 

"okay itll be right out." you said walking back to the kitchen and handing the order to the cook. as you waited you sat down at the bar. 

"say, (your name), why do you work? the academy gives us an allowance" soul asked curiously as he noticed you sitting down at the bar.

"i need the money to take care of my brother, schools allowence only pays for one not 2 and you were a sef-welding weapon.

"your brother? whats his name?" soul asked again not picking up the fact you didnt want to talk about it from your saddened face.

"franken, or as you might know him prefossor stein..." you said quietly.

the bar went silent. "stein? your brother is stein?" soul final added

"yes, why is that such a big deal?" you stated

"hes a preffor and you take care of him?" maka added 

"yes" you said bluntly. "whats taking that order so long?!" you yelled twards the kicten

*ring* "thats better" you said before getting back up to fetch maka's order. you quickly brought it back to her. "your food miss"

"thanks (your name)" she said as you walked away to the bar.

right away as you sat down the door flung open revieling a stitch covered man, none other than your brother, professor franken stein. "(your name)!" he yelled as he entered. "can i borrow you for a mintue?" he ask as he grabbed your arm.

"in 30 mintues when my shift ends, what for?" you asked

"i need a sythe and sprites drunk" he said

"nope im self-welding remember?" you replied simply

"how can you be self welding?" he asked cruely

"do you want me to prove it to you again? or do you remember last time when i got you flat on your back and cut you a new stict mark?" you asked just as cruelly back to him

the others mouths dropped when they heard the second part of that sentace.

"yes i do but that was last week" he replied making the others even more shocked

"then you can understand im not going to let someone as clumy as you weild me" you said snarkly before returning to work. "oh by the way would you remove this drunken red head from my side and boobs?" you asked noticing that while you were fighting the drunk had latched himself onto you.

"fine but next time you need bras drag someone else along" he said

"oh but if im going to buy clothes i need to make sure that its not going to be distoried while i fight" you argued

"if you changed into a weapon fully and let me weild you you wouldnt have that problem."

"but then i would be having to deel with your sloppy foot work and i cant have that"

"your cold" he final finished as he pried the man off of you. 

"so are you" you relied "well my shift is almost over so why dont you wait and well go home togather"

"sure" he said and sat down at the bar.

maka youve hardly touched your food do you like it?" you ask curiously.

"oh no its great..." maka said before taking a bite of her food.

"oh thats good to hear" you replied and smiled

"so let me get this straight you practice fighting with stein?" a spikey blue headed kid asked.

"umm yeah...why?" you replied quitely

"your pretty cool but im awesomer" he replied

"is that so? i bet i could beet you in a fight" you said smugly "here lets make a bet after my shift ill fight you if i win you work both my jobs for a week"

"we except but if we win you have to cook for us for a week" soul butted in

"i except" you spit into both of your hands for them to shake and agree on the deal. they did so reluctently.

"what the hell soul we could have gotten her to let us mess with stein!" the spikey haired kid ranted. you just cuckled.

in a couple mintues your shift was overand it was time for the fight. you meet up front the rest of the crew of theyres watching as soul changed into a red syth and the spikey haired guy reayed for attack, you did the same your back covered it self in blades, your fingers now dagers, and spikes randomy every where. you charged and kicked him down to the ground quickly.

"for how much energy you give off and how much of an ego you got i expected better." you changed back.

"what the hell are you?" the spikey haired kid asked as his partner changed back.

"awesome thats all you need to know." you replied "oh and you need to wait tables from 4pm to midnight and sell underwear from 8am to 4pm"

"alright youve had your fun lets go home" stein said warmly. you two started walking home. it took maybe 15 mintues to get home

~timeskip to home~ 

"a week without work, what to do...hmm" you thought to yourself as you sat on the couch in a cute (fav band) tshirt and short shorts covered in (fav thing). "damn i need my jobs, theres nothing to do" 

"how long has it been since you graduated from death academy?" stein asked as he sat down next to you in his badly sown pjs

"about 3 months" you replied

"we dont have any teachers who teach self-weilding why dont you get a job as one?" stein asked

"are you serious?!" you asked, you would love teaching, it pays okay and you get to work with your brother! that would be awesome!

"yeah i already talked to death about it and says he would love to have you teach it" stein said, "school starts back up next monday dont be late"

"hell yeah! i love you so much!" you said as you gloped your brother

~time skip to your first day as a teacher~ 

you walked into your classroom nerviously. you stepped in to see the face of dozens of weapons. one stood out though it was soul, and next to him the huge rack chick, and the matching chicks that were with him! you ponted and the albino. "you! oh did you do my work?"

"(your name)!? your our self weilding teacher?!" he asked

"its Stein in this class" you explained. "i am (your name) Stein, you will call me Stein in this class. i am your self weilding teacher."

~end of school~

"how was teaching?" stein asked

"fun but you know that kid i made the bet with?" you responded

"soul eater? yeah" stein replied

"hes in my class" right as your brother was about to say something you were interupted by a red headed idiot named sprite.

"professor Stein?" he said

"yes?" you and stein replied in unison

"the chick one" he clarified. "will you go out drinking with me tonight?"

"sure what the hell?" you answered before you reliesed what just happened.

"great see you at 8 tonight at sythes bar and grill" he said before he walked away with a smile.

"yay! free beer!" you cheered as you contuied back home to get ready.

"why are you going out with that idiot?" stein asked bluntly

"because hes kinda cute" you replied

"no hes not, you could do way better" stein mumbled

"i could do better? like who?" you questioned

"Soul, Black Star, Death The Kid. your hot and young dont let that go to waste" he shot back

"fine if this date goes bad then ill go out with Soul but if it goes well you go out with medusa" you said

"deal" you said

~timeskip to your date with the idiot!~

you were wearing a short, tight (fav color) dress. with matching heels. you had just arrived at the bar. "hello (your name)" sprite said in nothing but his boxers as you walked in the door. you walked over to him and sat down next to the idoit.

"a beer and a vodka cranberry" you told the bar tender in a couple mintues you had your beer and your vodka canberry. you sipped your beer than threw your vodka cranberry in his face. you got up with your beer in hand and walked out of the bar, or at least tried to but you ran into a certain albino and fell on your ass. "hi soul" you said from your spot on the floor

"hello professor stein" he said as he helped you up

"oh that bull only matters in class, please call me (your name) when im out side the class room." you stated "oh do you want to go out sometime soon?"

"umm what do you mean?" he asked

"like on a date, i know im your teacher and your other teachers sister but yeah would you go out with me?" you nerviously rammbled

"yeah sure, how about right now?" he said smirking coolly but in his head he was screaming 'hell yeah! i got a date with a hot chick!" 

"sure" you replied and smirked.

~extended ending~ 

"i win" stein said to himself


End file.
